


Save The Existential Crisis

by Uwansumadamboi



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Era, Dirty Talk, Exposition, Fingerfucking, Groping, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Imbalance, Sexual Fantasy, Trans Rhys, implied gayperion, this is kinda silly and weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: In which Jack puts Rhys' arm to good use...While Vaughn sleeps by him and it gives Rhys a few ideas about his best friend.





	Save The Existential Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> I really like those fics where Jack possesses Rhys' arm and I REALLY like trans Rhys...I also love gayperion and rhack this is a mash up of all these things

Pandora was awful. That’s really all Rhys could think to say about his current situation – that Pandora was awful, arguably worse than anything else. Even hell, especially hell. Hell was a five star resort compared to Pandora and Rhys wished that he would be stranded there instead of where he was.

That is to say – Rhys was curled up in a dirty cave, opposite his best friend. It was admittedly nice to have Vaughn here for moral support, he didn’t want to think about what he might do if he didn’t have someone nice and familiar there with him to anchor him and remind him that everything was going to be okay. The psychopath hanging out in the back of his head wasn’t really the ideal candidate for moral support and Rhys doubted that he would be doing well if he only had him around.

The two of them (Three?) had made the decision to hide out for a little, at least until they could get a hold of Yvette. A part of Rhys wanted to forget about the vault altogether and just go home, get Handsome Jack out of his head and go back to his newly miserable life.

“Yeesh, pumpkin.” Jack called, his voice coming out from behind him. Rhys jumped and audibly shrieked a little bit. “You’re still stuck here? You know the two of you are gonna die here if you keep this up so, ya know.” his tone got a little darker. “Figure something out, I’m not getting stuck on this giant trash heap again.”

Rhys was too shocked to think about his actions before he snapped at the hologram. “Oh my God! Stop sneaking up on me! Why can’t you just-” He started to argue but quickly stopped himself, “Please, I don’t want Vaughn to think somethings up.” he rephrased at the look that Jack gave him, icy and cold and downright terrifying to the younger man. 

“Did something happen?” Vaughn murmured, seemingly more asleep than awake. “I heard you scream, are you alright?” Rhys smiled at his friends concern, he became momentarily distracted by the fact that he had someone there for him and Jack faded into the background for a minute. “Did you have a nightmare or something, man?” he asked, with legitimate concern for his taller partner.

Jack started laughing at Rhys’ expense, “Well, I guess you shit the bed on that one.” he said mockingly. The younger man narrowed his eyes and pouted as Jack went on with his diatribe, “Rhysie, cupcake, babe. He’s looking at you like you’re freaking insane, better do some damage control before he figures it out and ditches you for good.” he added in a tone that told Rhys that Jack wouldn’t be all that broken up if Vaughn suddenly abandoned him. He shivered a bit at the implication of that.

“Rhys?” Vaughn asked again, he was still groggy but he was worried enough about his friend that he didn’t want to let himself go to sleep. “Are you… okay?” he added, waking up more and more with every moment that Rhys was hesitant to answer him.

It took Rhys a few seconds to process what Vaughn had been saying before he replied, “Yes, uh, yeah of course. I’m perfectly fine, I just thought that I saw… something. But it was nothing, so it’s okay.” he quickly hammered out – because he wasn’t a very good liar – his excuse. Vaughn looked at him with some suspicion for a moment before he finally acquiesced and gave in. 

“Alright.” Vaughn told him before he turned over, “You should try to get some sleep, okay? You really don’t look all that good.” he added and it wasn’t more than a few moments before Vaughn was back to sleep again. Rhys let out a shaky sigh of relief as he heard Vaughn start snoring again, he pressed his hand to his chest to feel his heartbeat hammering in his chest. At this rate, Jack was going to kill him from all of the stress that he continually caused him.

Rhys barely had his eyes closed for a second before the presence of Jack was in front of him, he jumped back – thankfully suppressing any noise this time – in shock. The hologram was perched in front of him, “Jack?” He mumbled in a soft, scared tone. The first thought in his head was that Jack was fed up with him and he was going to die in this cave, by his own hand. “W-what are you doing?”

“You know what I was thinking, Rhysie?” Jack asked, rhetorically. “I was thinking about me and you, I was wondering why this hasn’t been working out. I was really friggin’ curious why you don’t seem to want to listen to me.” Jack growled out and Rhys noticed his tone becoming more and more venomous by the word. “I should just wring your pretty little neck, it would save me the trouble…”

Rhys really didn’t like the way that Jack spoke about him and he struggled to make himself appear smaller and more forgettable so that Jack would decide that Rhys wasn’t worth the bother of intimidation and leave him alone. It was an incredibly stupid plan, especially considering the type of man that Jack was, but it was the only point of thought that he had to go on.

“But, being the nice and generous guy that I am,” The hologram declared and Rhys quickly began to accept his fate and pray to whatever higher power that he could think of that his death would be a quick one, “I’ve decided to extend the freaking olive branch to your ungrateful ass. I’ll show you exactly what it means to be Hyperion property, babe.” he grinned maliciously, “You really should thank me.”

“Th-thank you?” Rhys responded with a questioning lilt in his voice. “But I still don’t really understand what you’re trying to say…” he added quietly and his unasked questions were quickly answered when he felt a small jolt in the back of his head. He knew exactly what that meant – his own cybernetics were under Jacks’ control and he whined at the thought. “What do you think you’re-”

“Take off your clothes.” Jack demanded, cutting Rhys’ line of thought off in the process of doing so. The younger man shook his head minutely, “It’s either this or I rip them off of you. Like I said, freaking olive branch. So be quick about it, babe.”

Rhys made a soft noise of surprise and with Jacks’ help he managed to get his top and pants all the way off, leaving him clad only in his binder. “You should probably get that off too,” Jack said, eyeing the beige fabric of the constricting top pointedly as he spoke. “How long have you been wearing that constantly? About a week, right? Yeah, get that thing off, babe. That’s an order.” 

The younger man grumbled a bit, before he was obediently pulling the beige short tank top off of his chest. He winced, suddenly noticing how sore they were from being constricted constantly the whole time that he and Vaughn had been stranded on Pandora together.

He felt too bare and a little embarrassed by the way that Jack was looking (Read: leering) at him but Rhys had no idea how to tell his idol to stop ogling him like he was a piece of meat. He crossed his arm over his chest and pitifully attempted to cover himself. 

It wasn’t like he hadn’t fantasized over Jack doing this exact sort of thing to him before but… he was on Pandora – which pretty much ruined the idea for him already – and he was sticky with sweat and dirt because he hadn’t showered in at least a week, Vaughn was sleeping in the cave with him and to top it all off Jack was dead and the only reflection of him was a hologram. It was like his fantasy got turned to reality by some kind of trickster god, giving him everything he wanted and nothing he would be comfortable with all at the same time.

Rhys realized that Jack was still controlling his robotic arm a little too late as the hologram was gently prying his arm off of his chest. The younger man jumped slightly from the touch and Jack was quick to laugh at his skittishness. “Hey! No covering yourself up, Rhysie.” The older man demanded of him in a cold and biting tone that scared the younger man enough that he was hasty not to do it again.

Once he was sure that Rhys was going to continue being obedient, Jacks’ hand moved to cup one of the younger mans’ small breasts, “Look at these!” Jack exclaimed with obvious excitement, causing Rhys to roll his eyes in annoyance at the older mans’ immaturity, “They’re so tiny…bet that’s barely a mouth full.” His eyes darkened a little, “I’ll have to test that out later, when we’re back on Helios.”

The younger mans’ back straightened a little, “Back on Helios?” He questioned, so softly that he didn’t think that Jack would have even heard it. He wouldn’t have known either way, because Jack gave no clear indicator that he was listening to a word that Rhys had said. That wasn’t really out of the realm of possibilities with the older man – he doubted that Jack even really saw him as a person and he was really surprised by the intimacy that he was giving his host so freely.

“Get on your back and spread your legs for me,” Jack told him, looking Rhys up and down in a very obvious manner. “I want to be able to look at you – all of you – while I make you cum.” The way that he spoke to the younger man already had Rhys shivering with pleasure and delight. Rhys was quick to do as he was told, “Fuck, you’re pretty.” the older man breathed out.

Pressed back to the cold rock below him, it became more and more obvious just how heated his skin had become from the attention that he received. It became even more clear to him as the older man drew his fingers down Rhys’ chest, moving so slow that there was no way that it couldn’t be believed to be anything other than senseless teasing. He pouted angrily, he wanted to say something to voice his complaints but he refused to because he knew that if he did Jack would just draw it out longer.

The robotic fingers trailed all the way down his stomach until it was pressed between his legs, nudging them a little further apart before moving back to the younger mans’ cunt. He let out a soft noise, just from all the anticipation that he was feeling. “Have you ever used your fancy robot arm to get yourself off before, Rhysie?” Jack asked, teasing metallic fingers up and down his slit to lubricate them with his slick before moving to press and tease at his clit. 

It felt surprisingly good considering the fact that he had never tried to use his cybernetics for anything other than hacking or phone calls. “N-no, it’s…” Rhys struggled to form a sentence well as Jack continued on with his ministrations on his body. “W-with the, ah, with the integration and… it’s not as sensitive as my organic one…plus, it’s pretty hard to clean.” he cried out and bit his lip in earnest to stifle the noise as two fingers were roughly thrust in his cunt. He whimpered and unconsciously ground down onto the fingers desperately.

“Feel good, kitten?” Jack asked with amusement laced through his tone. The younger man nodded and on instinct, his own hand moved to rub circles over his clit as Jack used his cybernetic fingers to fuck him. “You better be quiet, Rhysie, you don’t want your friend waking up and seeing what you look like, I’m surprised he hasn’t already woken up in the first place, with how loud you are. Do you always squirm around and whimper like a little bitch when you’re being fucked?” he asked in a way that Rhys was quick to assume was purely rhetorical. “Yeah, I bet you do. Bet that all your boyfriends have to invest in a few gags and soundproof walls.” 

Rhys tried to be quiet, really he did, but he couldn’t help letting all of his moans and gasps come out of him when Jack was so good at touching him. He blamed it on the fact that despite the fact that it was his own arm, it felt like someone else’s and he had been touch starved for this kind of affection for months. Yeah, that was it. He was just lonely and over sensitive… and lonely.

Besides, anyone in his position would be shivering and moaning in pleasure if they were in his position. It almost made all the threats of murder and… other things that Jack had imposed upon him feel much better – like they were worth it in the end. 

“I’m pretty sure,” Jack continued on, seemingly incredibly invested in this new line of thinking about Rhys and how he was when he was fucking and being fucked. “That if that nerd saw you, he might just jump the friggin’ shark and join in on this. Not gonna lie, babe, it would be pretty fun to watch that. I’m thinking you’d want to ride him, right?” 

Rhys didn’t answer, refused to answer or acknowledge what the older man was saying was doing to him. He staunchly ignored the heat pooling inside of him and he even more aggressively fought off the pleasantness brought up by the idea of his best friend fucking him. “Yeah, you seem like the greedy type, am I right? Of course I’m right, look at who you’re talking to here. You look like you would push him down and ride him all night.”

The idea became much more interesting to Rhys than he wanted it to be by the moment – it was a disarming kind of fantasy because he had never thought of his friend like this, but the more he thought of it the more appealing it became to him. 

Vaughn would wake up and he would quickly see Rhys in his indisposed position – he wouldn’t even think to ask Rhys what he was doing before he was moving towards him until he was close enough to kiss him. Vaughn would move between his legs, pry his cybernetic arm out of him before he had Rhys legs spread and his mouth licking down his slit and lapping at his clit. The young man momentarily wondered how his beard would feel brushing against the puffy lips of his cunt. 

After a bit of fantasizing about his best friend fucking him – Jack caught on to his thoughts, it was completely unsurprising to Rhys that he would have access to his thoughts. The older man already lived in his brain. “Thinking about your friend, babe? Do you want him to fuck you, cupcake?” Jack asked him, pumping his fingers in and out of Rhys’ cunt even harder than before. If Rhys didn’t know any better, he would say that Jack was jealous of the fantasies that he had indirectly put in his hosts head. “I bet he would, if you asked him nicely.” he added, “If you batted your eyes and offered to suck his cock I’m sure that he’d be happy to get his dick in you. Actually, I don’t even think you’d have to work that hard for it, anyway. He looks like he’s got kind of a thing for you.”

“Oh god.” Rhys moaned out as Jack kept speaking down to him. He threw his head back and cried out softly. “Jack, Ja- Handsome Jack I…I’m gonna…” he trailed off, too brain dead to really even finish the thought of it in his head. “Please, I’m gonna… please?” he asked in a way that sounded like he had no idea what he even wanted to ask for. It was thankful that the older man understood what he was saying perfectly.

“Come for me, baby.” Jack told him and Rhys came like it was something that he was trained to do. 

Jack kept moving his fingers inside of Rhys as the younger man rode out his orgasm, shivering and clenching his legs down over his possessed cybernetic arm so hard that he doubted that Jack could remove it even if he wanted to. Jack grinned as Rhys tightened up for a second time and came once again. “There you go, kitten.” He cooed to his host patronizingly before he gave Rhys back the control over his cybernetics. He couldn’t help but think if he was tangible, that Jack might pat him on the head.

It took him minutes for the buzzing between his legs to recede enough that he could move his arm out from between his legs and he sat up, feeling dazed and out of place. For a few moments, Rhys just lay curled up as he focused on his breathing. 

With having the control of his cybernetics given back to him, he quickly rustled around to get his clothes back on. It was a miracle in and of itself that Vaughn didn’t wake up to see him naked, moaning the name of his idol and squirming around while Jack had been thoroughly molesting him. 

“You still look pretty well fucked, cupcake.” The older man told him, “Guess it can’t be helped though, right?” Rhys glared at the older man as he mocked him, “I wouldn’t worry about it. I doubt your nerdy little friend over there has ever been fucked in his life, so he probably doesn’t even know the difference there.”

Rhys decidedly refused to acknowledge anything that Jack said, he was back to his old patterns and he was too tired to deal with it. He turned over on his side and curled up in a tiny ball in an attempt to get himself back to sleep. He could practically feel the holograms eyes boring holes into the back of his head. “Alright, fine, get some sleep kitten.” The older man told him, surprising Rhys with a bit of out of place tenderness. “You look like you need the rest, anyway. Save the existential crisis for the morning.”


End file.
